Hex to Charm
by mutsumi
Summary: Short drabbles, ranging from 100 words minimum, regarding various characters in the HP world, with more focus on the Patil twins and the Ravenclaw students.
1. Smile

**Smile**

**Author's Notes:** This is the first one of the many other drabbles that I'll be doing on the HP series. This is actually based on the characterizations of the canon characters from a RPG that I'm a member of. If you would like to know more why these two are acting like… well, them or like that, go here http(colon)/www(dot)greatestjournal(dot)com/liberibellumrpg and look for the members bluetwin and skirtchasing.

This has no fluff or anything resembling that. The conversation took place after one of the students were injured at Hogwarts just a little after curfew and was seen early in the morning the next day unconscious.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. They're JK Rowling's creation. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment purposes and perhaps, for the enjoyment of others. Characters' personalities are based on a journal-based RPG over at GJ.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, much more to you," Padma Patil started, her voice tinged with disbelief and irritation. "But I fear the future," she continued, her voice dropping and quivering a little.

She was on patrol with her Housemate and co-Prefect Anthony Goldstein, doing their rounds on the East wing while Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan were doing theirs on the West. The four agreed to have separate patrols this night as this way, they'll be covering more grounds before their duty ends.

Padma has stopped walking when she spoke up, her eyes cast downwards. And then with a shake of her head, her eyes closing briefly as she did, she continued walking, her eyes roaming the hallway carefully as she always did, as if nothing happened. As if she has never spoken.

Anthony would have dismissed the sudden pause of his patrol partner if he didn't hear her quiet revelation. He was surprised, for when they go on patrol before, they would only be doing either of the following: they talk about classes, he would tease her for being serious, she would reprimand him for being lazy (or acting like one), or they would argue over the smallest things like Padma's non-existent love life or Anthony's sudden end of skirt-chasing days.

But tonight was a night full of surprises. There was the assignment of prefects from only two Houses (not the usual mix of four since the accident) and from the same year (not the usual mix of year levels). Then the agreement of covering more parts of the castle by separating and patrolling on opposite wings. And now, Padma's confession.

Slowing his pace a little to let his co-Prefect catch up, he glanced at her and said, "Well, I'm touched that you chose me to share your worries with." His was teasing her, in an effort to lighten her mood. He even turned his body slightly to her so she could see that he placed his left hand over his heart.

Padma rolled her eyes and said, "I knew I shouldn't give in to my sudden urge to voice out my thoughts to you." And she hit his arm quite hard before facing forward again. But it wasn't quick enough for Anthony not to notice that she smiled briefly.

"I made you smile!" he said triumphantly, after which he jogged forward and faced the shorter Ravenclaw, who was now glaring at him.

"I did not," she retorted, ignoring his grin as he walked backwards so he could continue looking at her.

"Admit it, Padma."

"Psh. I'm not admitting anything."

"Just say that I made you smile."

"No."

"Paaadmaaa… Come on and admit that I, Anthony Goldstein, made you smi – Ow!" He wasn't looking behind him to see where he was going as he was busy taunting his co-Prefect that he failed to see the pillar which he crashed into.

He was rubbing the back of his head while simultaneously feeling for a bump when he heard it. He looked up and saw her grinning, her shoulders shaking due to stifling her laughter.

Minutes later, when they were continuing their patrol, Anthony brought up the incident.

"I have not only made you smile… I also made you laugh!" he declared, glancing at his partner.

Padma sighed. "I hate you, Anthony." But she said it with a smile.

"I know."

And they started heading back to the Prefects' lounge to meet up with the two Hufflepuff prefects and exchange reports.

End.


	2. Worry

**Worry**

_Author's Notes:_ This is the second of my drabbles. This is _way_ long overdue posting. But, oh well. This takes place sometime after Michael Corner was found unconscious at LB found in GJ.

_Disclaimers:_ HP characters aren't mine. They're JK's. Ok?

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the air was warm. Most students were outside the castle, enjoying the weather. Some were sitting on the grass, chattering about the latest news and the latest rumor. Some were littering the hallways, walking close with one another, unsure of where to go, but sure that they don't want to say inside. Everyone outside the dormitories were in groups, afraid of being caught alone, even of the sun was high up in the sky.

That was the case with Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, and Mackenzie Spinks, as they sat under the shade of one of the trees on the grounds of Hogwarts. Unlike their schoolmates, the three were studying, or trying to study, whichever was applicable as they soak up the spring sun. They also let their respective familiars out and run or fly around. Twinkle, Padma's older cat was content in just sitting beside her owner. The two kittens however, Sati and Spot, were chasing each other, or chasing the butterflies or Max's owl, Aero. The three were silent, each doing their own thing, questions occasionally breaking the silence or the reprimand to pets, but each acutely aware of each other's presence until a shout completely broke their harmonious companionship.

"PADMA!"

Startled, the Prefect and her cat looked up to the student who caused the disturbance. And there she was, hair flying behind her as she ran towards the tree, her best friend close behind, both panting from running around.

"I finally found you," Parvati said as she plopped down beside her twin and took deep breaths. Lavender Brown arrived seconds later, who took a seat a little far away from the twins.

Frowning, Padma looked at her sister. "What is it? Couldn't you just have owled me?"

"And go up there?" the Gryffindor asked incredulously.

Sighing, Padma reasoned out, "It's morning. And Lavender's sure to accompany you." She nodded at the other sixth year's direction.

"But I _need_ to talk to you, Pads." Parvati pouted. How can her own sister refuse to see her, especially at a time like this!

"So, what is it?" the Ravenclaw asked again, closing the book that she was reading and getting ready to listen to whatever it was that has her sister come and look for her.

"Mum owled…"

"Are they…"

"No, no. They're ok," Parvati assured Padma, as she patted her sister's hand. "But there were attacks on towns near our home," she continued quietly, so that only her twin could hear. "They don't want us to come home, but we've no where to stay. We can't stay at Aunt Crista's nor at Uncle Vince's." She ran her fingers over her twin's knuckle in an effort to calm her as Padma had started clutching her left hand the moment she heard the contents of the letter.

"Are you sure they're ok?" Padma asked as she faced her twin.

Reaching into her back pocket, Parvati handed the letter. "Here."

Taking the parchment with her left hand as she couldn't seem to release her sister's hand, the Ravenclaw read their mother's letter. Sighing, she returned the letter and leaned into her sister.

"It just made me want to go home even more," Padma declared softly. "They can't think we'd just let them be, don't they? I mean… we haven't even gone home for the holidays…" she trailed off and once again, her hand tightened.

"Paddy?" Parvati whispered, using her twin's other nickname, or endearment as Padma would like to call it.

Stricken, the Prefect straightened up and faced her sister again, her face creased with worry.

"You don't think that our parents are hiding something from us… do you?" she asked, her voice loud enough for others in the group to look at them.

Looking at the others first to give them a smile, Parvati took hold of both Padma's hands and said, "Look… They're our parents. It's natural for them to not let us worry by hiding some stuff. So please don't panic." Then she added as an afterthought, "And you know how I am when I start worrying."

That elicited an uncharacteristic giggle from the more prim and proper Patil.

"Did you just _giggled_?" Lisa asked, who turned around when she heard the sound.

Parvati grinned. "Why yes, she did!"

Padma just rolled her eyes and demanded, "Is there anything wrong with me giggling?"

Lisa shook her head and grinned. "No. Nothing wrong."

Mackenzie made a sound that resembled a stifled laughter.

Sighing, the Ravenclaw Prefect said, "See, Vati. You made them lower their opinion of me… Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I did no such thing. But anyway, yes. That's just what I wanted to tell you," the Gryffindor Patil told her Ravenclaw counterpart as she started straightening up and stood up. "Don't think about it too much or _I'll_ think about it and you'd give me a tummy ache." She kissed her sister's forehead and whispered, "Ok?"

Padma nodded her head and smiled, "Ok."

With that, Parvati called Lavender and the two walked away from the Ravenclaws.

Breathing out noisily, the remaining Patil twin petted her cat in a comforting manner (because it looked at her concernedly since her twin arrived) before opening her book. Finals first… before anything else.

End.


	3. Help

**Help**

_Author's Notes:_ One-hundred words drabble. 'Nuff said.

_Disclaimers:_ The Patil twins are JK Rowling's creations. Merely borrowing. Events here follow the beach party for the co-celebration of the birthdays of Goldstein and the Patil twins at LB.

* * *

"Padma! I'm going in!" 

She looked up and saw her sister enter the room with a huge grin on her face. Closing the book she had been reading, she patted the space on her bed. "Something happened," she stated with a smirk.

Flopping on the bed, Parvati giggled. "He asked me out!"

"Who did?" Padma asked with an innocent look. She got hit on her thigh with her own pillow.

"Pads!" her twin shrieked.

Chuckling, "Come now..."

"This is no time to tease me, you know," Parvati said indignantly.

Raising her left eyebrow, "Really."

Parvati sighed. "Help me?"

"Of course."

End.


	4. Arrival

**Arrival**

_Author's Notes:_ This follows _Help_. Not immediately but... Three-hundred words drabble.

_Disclaimers:_ Le sigh. I do this everytime and I repeat, HP characters aren't mine. They belong to their respective owners. Merely borrowing. LB induced events.

* * *

There was a knock on their door. 

"You must be Harry. Come in."

They heard their father say as the twins try to come down quick without sacrificing the work done on one of them.

"Harry Potter's here?" they heard their mother shout.

They shared a look and decided Padma has to interfere. Fast.

"Mum!" the Ravenclaw twin said when she saw her schoolmate being coddled ("Oh! My daughters don't do you justice, Harry," fingers pinching his cheeks.). "Hi, Harry! Parvati will be down in a minute," she told him with a smile before giving their mother a warning look.

"Don't you dare give me that look, young lady," Emma said.

Rolling her eyes, Padma muttered, "I already did."

"What was that?" their mother asked with a squint.

"Emma, we have a-" their father started, before being cut off by Parvati's, "I'm here!"

She turned and saw her sister as beautiful as she left her on top of the stairs. She grinned.

"Hi!" Parvati greeted Harry before pecking him on the cheek.

"You look pretty," he said with a blush, and Padma saw their mother grin while their father frowned. "Shall we go?" Harry asked her sister.

"Sure," Parvati nodded. "Mum, Dad, we'll get going. Pads, don't stay up late." It was said with a smile.

Padma knew that meant the opposite, that she wait and listen to the gory details later. "Have fun!" she told them as she ushered the two to the door.

"Perhaps Padma should..." Rajo started saying.

"Dad..."

"Honey..."

Their father sighed. "Be back before curfew!"

And with that, the two were out the door and a few seconds later, two _Pop!_'s were heard.

The remaining twin started making way for the stairs when their mother started, "So, Padma, how about-"

"Don't even continue that, Mum."

End.

_

* * *

Last Notes: _Woe is Paddy. Forever single. She'll be the spinster aunt who'd spoil her nephews and nieces. XD 


	5. Potions

**Potions**

_Author's Notes:_ Finally! I managed to write a Clanthony drabble. Yay for me! Two-hundred words drabble.

_Disclaimers:_ HP characters aren't mine. If I did, Snape would never even exist. Characters' personalities based on LB.

* * *

"You ape!"

"Now, Clare..." Anthony said as he backed away, his grin wavering.

She glared. "You ruined my robes!"

"I didn't!" he protested, but it died down when she glared harder. "It was an accident!"

Clare narrowed her eyes. "I don't care. You should have been careful. Do you even pay attention to the ingredients of that potion?" she asked, her voice laced with undisguised anger.

He gulped. "Uh..." He has to find the quickest way to soothe the Slytherin's anger.

"If I didn't know what mess a hex war would cost..." she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

He knew she was just controlling the urge to hex him. "Look, I'll treat you on the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Her eyes glinted dangerously. "You _think_ that's the solution?"

"I'll buy you a new robe," he offered.

"This is our last year in school," she all but snapped.

Crap. "Look..."

"No, you look." But before she could even continue, her hand caught on one of the vials on the table and its contents splattered, catching the ends of Anthony's school tie.

"Bugger!" was all he muttered as he pulled his tie away from the rest of his uniform.

Clare smiled sweetly. "Hogsmeade?"

End.


	6. Moon

**Moon**

_Author's Notes:_ Anthony/Luna pairing. Three-hundred words.

_Disclaimers:_ HP characters are JK Rowling's. Characterizations based on LB.

* * *

"Hullo," Luna said dreamily when she spotted Anthony coming in from the portrait hole.

His head jerked up at the greeting and he grinned at her. "Luna," he nodded and continued his way towards one of the empty chairs in the commons.

"Have you seen a flying orlick?" she asked, but she was focused on her knitting.

Mid-step, he looked left then right, before Anthony decided that the resident loony was not yet done talking to him. "No." But before he could make his escape, Luna raised protuberant eyes at him.

"I found one," she informed him, before sighing dreamily and returning to her knitting.

Scratching his head, he shook his head in disbelief. But he grinned nonetheless. "That's nice, Luna."

And before she can get another word out of her mouth, he hastily resumed walking and sat on a chair at the corner and closed his eyes. Only, he didn't realize that...

"You should have seen your face, Anthony."

He groaned. "Not now, Padma."

"It was priceless."

"Michael?" Anthony opened his eyes to find his fellow seventh years gathered at that particular corner, with potions texts spread out before them. "What are you all doing here?"

Terry rolled his eyes before answering dryly, "I believe you've seen the parchments and books?"

"You all saw-" Anthony started but he was cut off.

"Goo-...good night, Luna," Mackenzie interjected, her face turning red, and they all turned to the sixth year.

"Good night," Luna greeted back. "Anthony." And she went up to the girls' dormitory.

"Well." Padma said before she smirked at him.

Anthony flashed them an annoyed look. "I'll be off." Then he stood up and turned around. Before he could even take a step, he heard a chorus of "Good night, Anthony," but he ignored them and went his way.

End.


	7. Knowledge is Power

**Knowledge is Power**

_Author's Notes:_ This drabble features Hermione and Ginny having some girl talk. Implied Ron/Herm and Harry/Ginny pairing. 100 words.

Tips/Tricks/Suggestions came from ivillage(dot)co(dot)uk. For the full link, please visit my profile.

_Rating:_ PG-13 for implied sexual situations.

_Disclaimers:_ HP characters aren't mine.

* * *

"Have you tried it on top of your washing machine?" 

"That huge… thing that does our laundry?"

"Yes."

"So…?"

"It vibrates when it's working, doesn't it?"

"Ah…. Do you like cheese?"

"Why?"

"It's better than chocolate."

A grin suddenly broke out.

"I don't like that grin of yours, Hermione."

Chuckling, "You'd like this, Ginny. You know how you've been complaining about his… _taste_? Feed him some cinnamon, cardamom, peppermint and lemon."

Ginny grinned. "Your love for knowledge really _is_ beneficial…"

Laughter erupted at that and the two men downstairs stared at each other in confusion before returning to their game.

End.


	8. Cry

**Cry**

_Author's Notes:_ 100 word drabble featuring the Patil twins.

_Disclaimers:_ HP characters are owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

She was crying. And whenever she did, she would follow suit.

Tears will always fall down the moment she sees her break down. Words were not needed. She always understood.

The moment she entered her room, the need to weep overwhelmed her. So she gave in. Vision blurry, she lied down and gathered her in her arms.

"Hush now, Vati," she crooned softly, her hand creating soothing circles on her back.

"Why don't they understand me, Paddy?" came the muffled statement, hand fisted between them.

She sighed, breath hitched. "I do."

"I know."

And she, no... _They_, continued to cry.

End.


End file.
